Hacking Fortify (DXMD)
Hacking Fortify returns as an augmentation in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It allows one to fortify a node, which slows down the security system thus giving more time to hack the device. Upgrading it increases the strength of a fortified node. Description :The Costikyan NeuralOptics Node Fortifier addition to the MHD-995 provides software defenses that instantly turn any captured node into a barrier against detection. :The fortification is established through the application of top-tier intrusion prevention systems that adopt the system's own defenses and commandeers them to confuse and evade diagnostic security subroutines. :The efficacy of these defenses is variable, determined by the system's current version level. :Bolster capture nodes with defensive software. :*Activation cost: N/A :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Upgrades Hacking Fortify ver. 1.1 :The Costikyan NeuralOptics Node Fortifier v1.1 decreases the likelihood of intrusion detection through the use of effective signature-based access denial. This system compares all network traffic against a library of known diagnostic subroutine vectors and instantly delays any subroutine packet that resembles a known signature. :This provides adequate defenses against a broad majority of commercially-available diagnostic subroutines. :Increase defensive rating point of fortified nodes. :*Upgrade requirement: Hacking Fortify :*Upgrade cost: N/A :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Hacking Fortify ver. 1.2 :The Costikyan NeuralOptics Node Fortifier v1.2 improves its intrusion detection systems through the application of statistical anomaly-based intrusion detection system. This subsystem gathers intelligence on resources required for normal operation of the system and uses it to identify areas of increased network activity. This can help the MHD-995 to identify the activation of a diagnostic subroutine prior to a system-wide alert, allowing the hacker additional time to initiate the v1.1 subsystems in preparation for defense. This further delays investigation by diagnostic subroutines and protects the hacker from most industrial-level intrusion detection systems. :Increase defensive rating point of fortified nodes, by a factor of two. :*Upgrade requirement: Hacking Fortify ver. 1.1 :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Hacking Fortify ver. 1.3 :The Costikyan NeuralOptics Node Fortifier v1.3 contains the most advanced form of anti-detection hacking software currently available. An intruder-mounted subroutine reviews all network activity gathered by the v1.2 software and generates a benign-state protocol resource DLL. The subroutine then monitors all network activity and approves or denies packet transmission based on comparisons to recorded activity in the DLL. If a deviation is detected, the v1.1 is alerted and defense systems are erected. This provides the user with superior forewarning of intrusion detection and grants ample time to acquire the target data and exit the system without being detected. :Increase defensive rating point of fortified nodes, by a factor of three. :*Upgrade requirement: Hacking Fortify ver. 1.2 :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Notes * Hacking Fortify is particularly useful on high level security systems as they are challenging to hack in the allotted time. Fortifying nodes gives you more time to hack the device. If you have not been detected before using Fortify, bear in mind that there is a chance to be detected by doing so, just like when capturing a node. * A work-in-progress fortification will be cancelled and reversed after a brief delay if captured by diagnostic node. * Hacking Fortify shares detection chance with Hacking: Capture and benefits from Hacking: Stealth. * Level one Hacking Fortify is always available from the beginning. * Certain upgrades mention “slowing down tracing subroutines”. In actual use, this augmentation delays diagnostic nodes instead of slowing them. * All captured nodes may be fortified even Registry and Diagnostic nodes if multiple are present. * Any captured nodes will instantly become a barrier against Diagnostic nodes. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided augmentations Category:Cranial Augmentation